


It's A Beautiful Night

by catisacat



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catisacat/pseuds/catisacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Max get sidetracked on the way to their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Beautiful Night

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't get all the Pricefield out of my system with my last fic, so have another short one-shot. \o/

Pastel blue cloth lazily drifted on top of the clear blue water, illuminated only by the dying light of the sunset.

Chloe hadn’t planned to end up knee deep in the bay on the way to her own wedding but something had possessed her to pull her grungy truck over as the beach hit her eyes. She resisted the urge to tug her freshly dyed blue hair out of the tightly twisted semi-updo her mother had managed to wrench it back into.

Max cautiously slid out of the truck as she watched her bride-to-be drag her long train across the sand, “Chloe?”

She hesitated for a second before following after her, uncharacteristic heels sinking awkwardly into the wet sand as she reached the waterline. The blue-haired woman just continued to stare into the distance.

Her camera bag was strapped to her side even on the way to her wedding and right now her perfectly manicured fingernails were picking at the latches. In a heartbeat she flipped open the top of the bag and took a picture of the scene. She couldn’t help herself. Despite the fact her fiance seemed to be losing her mind she still painted a pretty picture standing in the water like that.

It brought Chloe out of her stupor though, looking over her shoulder at her own personal paparazzi with a smile, “Oh my god, I’m flipping my shit over here and you’re snapping pics of it?”

“Sorry,” Max said, shaking the photo before sliding it into her pocket, “Force of habit.”

“Well, gonna join your crazy bae out in the bay or just gonna stand there?” she said, extending a hand. Max noticed with amusement that the picture perfect manicure Victoria had forced on the punk girl was already chipping at the edges.

Her own was still immaculate as she reached out and allowed herself to be pulled into the slow, lulling waves. Not before setting her photography bag on the safety of the sand though, of course.

They stood like that for a second, letting a comfortable silent fall over them as they stared out over the placid water. The ripples around their ankles increased as a jetski flew by in the far distance.

Chloe finally broke the silence, ““Hey, Max? Let’s go.”

Max laughed and tried to tug the taller girl back towards the truck, “Yeah, come on, if we’re late AND soaked we’re gonna be Arcadia’s scandal of the year.”

The punk stayed put, nearly sending Max toppling to the water as she clung to her hand with a wide smile, “No, no, Max. Let’s go. Let’s leave. Let’s straight up elope. Give ‘em a real scandal while we get to do, like, the most romantic, spontaneous thing EVER.”

Max froze, both surprised and unsurprised at the proposal. She eventually smiled but shook her head, “As great as that sounds, there’s a lot of people that’d be pretty disappointed.”

Chloe stuck out her lip in a pout, “Joyce’d get over it.”

“My parents came here all the way from Seattle.”

“It’s not that long of a drive,” Chloe dismissed as she started to twirl her long train around her in the water, mischievous grin still plastered on her face.

Max was unwavering too, “You know how excited Kate is to be my maid of honor.”

“Noooo, don’t bring Marshmallow into this, that is dirty pool!’ Chloe protested, letting go of Max’s hand and letting herself fall down in the water with a large splash.

Her fiance yelped as cold water coated her waist down, “Chloe!”

The punk’s only response was to start splashing harder and faster from her low vantage point, nearly submerged up to her neck.

Max protested at first but eventually gave in. She made a large splash as she dove in, dragging the other girl down with her with a noise of surprise. They wrestled in the water for a few seconds, paying no mind to their wet, heavy dresses or their smeared make up or the fact their hair had escaped from tiny, tightly coiled buns.

They were a mess by the time Chloe finally claimed victory for herself, holding Max tightly against her own side and submerged to the neck, “Okay, so, we’re total train wrecks now. Can we become runaway ones next?”

“No, we’re still going,” Max said, pushing herself out of the water with determination as she slowly dragged her wet, heavy, white dress back across the beach towards the truck. She stopped only to scoop up her camera bag again, smiling as she freed the device from it.

Chloe was shell shocked for a second before hopping after her, “Max, we are DESTROYED.”

“Oh, don’t pretend like you don’t love it.”

The widening smile told the photographer that she was right. In a heartbeat she raised the camera and caught that beautiful, messy face in the moment. Long black streaks of mascara running from the bottom of her eyes to the edges of her mouth. Lipstick smeared sideways. Blue locks plastered haphazardly across her face.

Perfectly chaotic, perfectly Chloe.

It was going to be one hell of a waterlogged wedding.


End file.
